True Love Never Dies
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: The surprising result of an unexpected reunion leads to something much bigger for Trowa and Midii. Lemon.


This fic containes a flashback lemon, OOC for Trowa and if you read the first verse, ignore the word Tennessee because Trowa doesn't go there.

True Love Never Dies by vegitoth; Song: Marina Del Rey by George Strait  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----  
/We said goodbye  
In Marina Del Rey  
"I had a good time"  
Was the last thing I heard her say  
As I walked away  
And on this plane back to Tennessee  
My mind comes across her memory  
And yesterday  
In Marina Del Rey/

On a warm August morning in an airport in Amarillo, two people were waiting at that airport. But only one person would be leaving that place to go home. Trowa Barton was waiting for a plane to take him back home; the person who was with him was a woman named Midii Une. She was the woman who was with him on a one-night stand on a private beach in Marina Del Rey, Texas. When it came time for the plane to board, Midii gave her one-night lover an affectionate hug and said "I enjoyed our time together, Trowa."

"I'll admit I did too." Trowa broke the embrace and went into the door where it led to the plane.

Shortly after he put his bags in a baggage cupboard, Trowa took a first-class seat and fell asleep. As he began to dream, his mind was set on his one-night stand on a Texas beach.

Lemon Begin

/On a hidden beach under a golden sun  
She spread a blanket  
That we laid down on and loved the world away  
In Marina Del Rey  
And as we looked into each other's eyes  
We found our body's lost in paradise  
Like castaways  
In Marina Del Rey/

Sundown was approaching on a private beach. Trowa was walking near the water, enjoying the fresh sea air that surrounding the peaceful enviroment. But while he took his walk, he saw the blonde-haired beauty Midii Une in a black-transparent robe; she stood a few meters away from Trowa but was close enough for him to see what she wanted to do to him. While looking at the sun fading away, Midii untied her robe and slipped it off her body. To Trowa's suprise, the woman wore nothing under her robe; to add another suprise, Midii didn't even hide her naked flesh away from the boy who was standing beside her; instead Midii turned to him and motioned for him to come closer to her, he complied. After coming to her direction, Midii took Trowa's hands and slowly led him to a blanket that was directly underneath the full moon. When Trowa began to take off his swimtrunks, Midii cut him off with a passionate kiss on the lips and slowly took off his shorts for him. Now that both of them were rid of their clothes, Midii's back was laying down on the silk blanket while her one-night stand crawled on top of her, with a need to pleasure her as much as she wanted to be pleasured.

"I dont want you think, Midii, I want you to feel the end of your lifelong misery." Trowa sensually trailed his fingers over to her clitoris.

Before getting lost in so much pleasure, Midii complied to the former Gundam pilot's request; as much as a virgin that she was, she didn't wanna be scared of the man she loved.

After each press of her private place, Midii was driven with so much pleasure it drew her closer to release. But suddenly, Trowa pulled his fingers off of her and positioned himself over her barrier. Somehow he knew that she never slept with anybody, but yet again the blonde wanted it so badly to make herself his.

Seeing her inviting smile, Trowa entered her with a smooth thrust breaking her barrier; Midii let out a whimper of pain.

"Shh, I know it hurts but you must have patience." Trowa leaned over her face and kissed her gently, hoping it would take her mind off the pain.

Little by little the pain inside her subsided, but soon Midii lifted his face away from her and gasped "Nanashi, don't stop. Take me away please."

Trowa took heed to her plea and during the first few thrusts, they were slow and sensual. Shortly, Trowa's pleasure and thrusts were running out of control; it was pulling him to the brink of climax, but he didn't wanna let go until Midii did first.

But suddenly for fairness, Trowa was quick on himself and whispered into her ear "Midii, on the count of 3 I want you to cum with me."

Despite her mind being clouded by pleasure, Midii heard exactly what he said and replied "Okay, Trowa... I'm ready."

Trowa then had to force himself to slow down, but soon he whispered in her ear "1...2...3".

With that being said, Trowa and Midii went lithe on each other and took sometime to recompose theirselves.

Ten minutes have passed; the two older teens were laying in complete silence with the musk and heat of their sex throwing into the wind.

They fell asleep on that heated night.

Lemon End

/Like the ocean tides  
High and lows  
Love sometimes comes and goes away  
In Marina Del Rey  
And as this plane is touching down  
Tears touch my eyes for I have found  
My heart has stayed  
In Marina Del Rey/

When Trowa woke up from his dream, his attention was turned to a stewardist who woke him up "Sir, the plane has landed." she stated.

"Thanks ma'am." Trowa walked over to the luggage pick-up.

Shortly after getting off the boarding gate, he found his friends standing by the ticket counter; they waited for his return from the U.S.A. Once they caught the site of him, most of his friends either gave him a hug or a pat on the back.

But ironically, despite the attention he got, Trowa's mind was still on his one-night stand. He was missing her already.

One month has passed since that night. Trowa was sitting in his desk in his private office going over his typed summary from a solo mission a few weeks before. But while he was in the midst of sending his report, his phone was ringing from his desk. When he checked the caller-id, the name on the machine read 'Midii Une'. Trowa was about to ponder about how she got his number, but needless to say he picked up the phone and asked "Hello?"

"Trowa, it's me Midii Une." it was her voice on the other line.

"How did you get this number?"

"It's a long story. But anyway I'm calling to say that I'm moving in with you."

Trowa felt a strong urge of excitement running through himself, but somehow he couldn't help but be concerned and he asked "Why?"

"Trowa, I know it's hard to explain this so I'll tell you directly. I'm carrying your child."

Despite the excitement of becoming a father, he asked "But how?"

"It must've been during our one-night stand. But I know one thing, the baby needs a dad."

"You're right, Midii, that's why you're gonna live at my house." Trowa stated calmly

Midii on the other line felt relieved that he was taking it well. At first she thought he would be outraged. But little did she realise that after Trowa came back to Japan, he was really missing her.

"When are you coming here?" Trowa asked

"I'll be flying over there Saturday night. I can't wait to see you again."

"I cant wait either, angel. Bye." Trowa hung up the phone, with a sly grin on his face.

/On a hidden beach under a golden sun  
She spread a blanket  
That we laid down on and loved the world away  
In Marina Del Rey  
And as we looked into each other's eyes  
We found our body's lost in paradise  
Like castaways  
In Marina Del Rey/

A few days pass since Trowa talked to Midii on the phone. He was waiting in the same airport that he came from after his one-night stand. Ironically he was there by himself for he didn't wanna show his would-be lover to his friends yet; and he also had a little secret plan he formulated by himself.

The wall clock near the ticket counter struck 8 p.m., people were walking through a glass door, and they came out expecting a welcome from their family and friends.

The last person that came through that door stood a woman in a black-sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, and tennis shoes. From the look of that familiar face and her hair shining gracefully, Trowa could tell she was even more beautiful as she was during the one-night stand.

While he came close to her, Trowa put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips

"I missed you, Midii." Trowa said after he let go of the kiss.

"I missed you too, darling." Midii replied.

While taking a look around to make sure no was looking at them, Trowa knew it was time for him to commence the plan.

"Midii, when we were young I was hurt when you 'betrayed' me and my mobile suit team. But this year when Lady Une assigned me to come to the U.S., I saw your face again and everything from the past came back to me, the good and the bad." Midii bursted in emotional tears when he talked about the past.

"When I walked out on you in anger when I found out you worked for OZ, my mind took some time for some self-thinking and then I realised it really wasn't your fault. My point is I wanna start our lives over and put this 'betrayel' behind us." Trowa pulled out a little velvet box from his pants pocket. While bending one knee down and gave Midii the box. Once she opened it up, Midii saw a diamond ring; she was suprised by the beauty. What made tears fall out of her eyes, was when Trowa came close to her ear and whispered "Midii Une, will you marry me."

"Yes, Trowa, I'll marry you. Like I said when we were young I loved you, and I always will." Midii offered him the ring and he slipped it gently on her finger. When they embraced for another kiss, Trowa laid his hand on her stomach and said, "I imagine this baby will be beautiful."

"I think so too." Midii trailed her hands on his.

/We said goodbye  
In Marina Del Rey/  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------  
The baby Midii is carrying will play a role in my next fic. But the baby will be in her teenage years and will play a friend/lover to the son of Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. If anyone read the final half of the If Tommorow Never Comes series, I'm gonna use the name Joshua again but this upcoming fic will have nothing to do with that series. My next upcoming fic will be my first Gundam Wing one-shot called "The Thunder Rolls" see you soon.


End file.
